Viva La Vida
by timenspace
Summary: Originally written as somewhat of a parady of RTD's intentions to portray the Tenth Doctor as a 'Christlike' figure, however it's a bit more serious. Theta/Koschei if you REALLY squint and if mind melding counts.


**Title: **Viva La Vida  
**Fandom: **Doctor Who  
**TimeFrame: **Acadamy Years  
**Characters: **Theta, Koschei, TimeLord Professors, mainly Borusa.  
**A/N: **A bit of a tribute/parody to the particular references in Nu!Who making The Doctor to be a godlike, or religious figure.

The boy enters the portal, not knowing what challenge he will face. He brushes a lock of blonde hair out of his eyes, trying to appear ready, even though he knows he probably won't be - he never does that well on tests anyway...

"Initiates, you have the honor of playing the part of an important figure from the history of the universe. You do not know who it is you will become. The challenge is, no matter where in history you find yourself, no matter what happens, no matter who you find yourself to be... this must happen. You cannot simply try to prevent certain catastrophes, no matter how terrible."

He senses the students around him. He knows they are nodding, though they are individually excluded in a virtual reality. Koschei...he senses, is anticipating this, seeing how far he can push the program to bend his will.

Theta knows this all to well, especially since the things around Kos that bend to his will, one of the easiest is him.

The switch flicks, and he feels suddenly cut off, from everything...there is only the silence of his own heartbeat inside his head. Nothing else. The lull of the TimeLords is so muffled its barely there.

For a second, he's afraid...until he remembers, its only a test.

The first thing he remembered is the jeering as he slumped to the floor. Why did everything hurt? He didn't understand...except one thing.

He _couldn't_ run.

He wasn't _supposed _to run.

The hero of this story _didn't_.

Which meant, the TimeLords meant to torture him.

He sensed Time, and how central the person he was supposed to be playing the part of was, only this didn't involve the luxury of makeup, of the usual human-like reenactment. This was far too real. His mind was screaming for help, of any kind - but there was only a muffled silence.

He glanced up - briefly, a blow from a fist landed squarely on his jaw and he reeled from the impact, but not before he saw the reddish robes...

_Earth. Around 30 AD._ By his judgment, by the humans' tone and their way of dress.

The first Roman Empire. A bit primitive, considering their second and third, yet considered glorious just the same. A start of their industry, a beginning of what some called their imperialism.

The TimeLords - they had to make it _him_ didn't they?

He had done his research for this - well, Koschei had rather liked this period and had helped him study...  
or more accurately, demonstrated a few aspects of this period of human lifestyle. Some aspects that his professors might term despicable.. He couldn't say weather or not he passed the test on it...

They've torn at his initiates' robes until one of the sleeves hangs uselessly ripped over a bare shoulder. He's crying, and he doesn't - no he _does_ know why.

He hears cruel laughter - and he's half unsure if he's hearing who's voice he imagines, even though Kos' has never laughed like that before - and not at him.

He shivers, just slightly as he dares to look up, and he reels back as he is hit in the face again.

_Humans are cruel, Theta. Throughout their long history, they've been cruel. Wanting to rule the universe. Torturing their innocent - and even those who are not their own... _He's quite sure that's Borusa's voice... a memory from an old lesson, something he's heard repeatedly, and never liked to believe.

He's eventually pulled, gasping and shuddering from the machine. However he sees the professor's nod. He didn't alter history.

He didn't cause the universe to collapse on itself.

_Kos' ... _he realizes the silence was torture of itself.

_I - I'm here, _The response is distant, as though he's been a bit shocked himself. Theta's taken to his quarters by a Higher Learning student, and told sternly to go to bed.

Koschei is just staring at the door when he enters, his ginger hair mussed, his forehead creased in concentration. He doesn't see Theta's in the room, as he doesn't exactly look at him, but he gives one of those nods - a gentle brush against Theta's mind in recognition. To someone who sensed things so physically as Theta often did, it was a bit like a caress on the cheek.

_What period did they place you? _Theta's question indicates whatever just occurred he doesn't want to talk about, but Koschei knows, and a brief look of anger crosses his face.

_They tried to teach you a lesson. Didn't they? Something you don't want to talk about. _Koschei's statement is matter-of-fact, not to be questioned or bothered to be denied. _Planet Victory. And I tricked the machine... but the universe didn't collapse. _Koschei's eyes were dark._ They're wrong. About everything. I'm better than they are - smarter Theta. They don't understand there needs to be order in the universe - otherwise it will collapse on itself. I - I was supposed to die, Theta, y'know how I fear that._

_And you know I don't like being left alone. Or fire… _Theta shivered slightly, the thought of it bringing back nightmares. _  
_

_Someday we'll escape our mad professors and conquer the universe. Defeat our own madness…_

Theta shakes his head, troubled. _You know I don't want to rule it. I want to see it._

_You'll see it, I'll rule it, how's that? We'll end up ruling it together either way, you and I. _Koschei flashed him a bit of smile. _We'll make sure whatever happened in the Vortex doesn't come true. __Y' want to talk about it, or not? I won't make you, y'know. Or you could just practice and show me._

_Y'know that's risky. We might not know who's memory is whose._

_I'll know. Don't worry. The Oakdowns…we're supposed to be naturals at this and I never get the chance to properly practice..._Koschei pulled Theta by the hand so they were sitting cross-legged on Koschei's bed across from each other, their knees barely touching, as he rested his fingertips against Theta's temples, connecting their minds. _Just relax, huh? It won't hurt. I've learned from last time, and you - you taught me it helps to talk about it at least - so…  
_

Theta didn't exactly know what Koschei did to make him feel better about The Simulation, but afterwards he did - and fortunately was able to sleep without nightmares, curled against Koschei's protective heartsbeat.


End file.
